Bad Luck: Live
by Kiduku Desire
Summary: A series of oneshots, revolving around Shuichi and his band. song fics. More fic than song though.


Heart songs.

It was suffocatingly claustrophobic at the concert hall tonight, as if the hundreds of people gathered to see Bad Luck perform tonight weren't bad enough. They were all pushing and clawing at each other trying to push their way towards the stage. The smoke made the building seem like they were being gassed. The strobe lights flashing quickly, enough to make an epileptic seizure on sight of them.

But it had a mystifyingly attractive air to it. The smoke made everything seem like it was in a dream. Like nothing that was happening at the moment, was truly real or even there. The lights flashing in gorgeous hues of blue, purple, white and green. Everyone was revved up and pumped for the band to arrive on stage. You could hear the murmurs of impatience surrounding the entire arena. The whispers of almost every person in the crowd drowned out everything from the outside world. They were all wondering when Bad luck would come on and what song they would be performing first.

Suddenly all the lights in the club, shut off. Leaving everyone momentarily blinded. As everyone panicked slightly and the crowd went almost silent aside from the random screams, giggles and random peoples screaming "Stop touching me Ashley!" And a whole bunch of other agreements to the prior outburst. After what seemed like hours the strobe lights returned on flashing more erratic than before, but this time accompanied by an addicting wave of techno music.

The kinds that can make anybody want to dance along with it. The music suddenly began to slow and drift off into an entirely different beat. Three spot lights started to circle the club, searching in odd patterns not focusing on anything in particular, until they started spinning in circles on and around the stage.

A beat began to play, you could hear the guitars chords playing, softly at first and going progressively louder as the spotlight wove into tighter and tighter circles until it turned bright green and landed on the guitarist of Bad Luck. One Hiroshi Nakano, Bathed in a bright green spotlight looking like some creature from another planet with his bright crimson red hair.

He is wearing, a jet black leather jacket with buckles running down the sides of it, reflecting off the spotlights giving random parts of the stage floor small green flecks of light. He wore underneath a tight burgundy shirt showing off his muscles underneath the shirt. Completing the outfit with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of red converse.

A light blue almost white spotlight also began to slow it's rotation around the stage. This light seems so much more graceful than the prior as if it was calm. As it shone light on Suguru Fugisaki, Bad Lucks resident synthesizer player.

His beats and melodies he played on his synthesizer harmonized with Hiros Guitar perfectly. He was wearing a short sleeved emerald green button down shirt, with a black vest on top. Almost all the buttons on the vest were undone; with it he wore skin tight black leather pants and basic combat boots.

You could hear drums booming loudly in the distance from somewhere off stage, All of the instruments melded together beautifully thanks to Fujisakis genius composing.

One Bright blue spotlight remained spinning as erractly and hyperly as a moth on ecstasy. It landed dead center at the front of the stage. Landing on a single black microphone covered almost completely in bright silver glitter. Then as if totally unplanned all the lights in the arena began to flash on and off repeatedly and than suddenly as if on cue they all returned and standing right where the microphone is was the lead singer, of Bad Luck. Shuichi Shindo.

His Outfit was the most outlandish of all; he is dressed in black knee high combat boots. A pair of pinstriped black short shorts, and a white button up shirt in a very flowy material, that seemed to be almost floating against his skit. The outfit completed with a blood red loosened tie around his neck and Black eyeliner surrounding his eyes making his bright amethyst eyes and pink hair stand out even more from his surroundings.

As the music went on Shuichi, took the mic in his hand and began to hum along with the beat. He motioned to the crowd to come closer to him put the microphone back in its stand grabbed a hold of it, and began to sing.

_Sit tight, I'm gonna need you to keep time. Come on just snap snap snap your fingers for me._

He looked at the crowd and started to snap, and quickly most of the crowd followed at began to snap along with him. And a ghost of a smile that only appeared when he sung was across his face.

_Good good, now were making some progress, come on just tap tap tap your toes to the beat._

He outstretched one of his hands and started tapping his toes along with the music. Searching through the crowd satisfied with what he saw he continued.

_And I believe, this may call for a proper introduction, and well. Don't you see? I'm the narrator and this is just the prologue._

He gripped the microphone tight and looking seemingly into nowhere as he belted out his lyrics. After focusing back into the real world he beckoned to the crowd with his fingertips, and winked at everyone in the first row.

The crowd was incoherent with there screams of praise and joy of hearing the soft and silky voice of Bad Luck perform.

_Swear to shake it up if you swear to listen. Oh, were still so young desperate for attention, I aim to be, your eyes, trophy boys trophy wives._

Shuichi snatched the microphone from the stand, and sauntered his was to the edge of the stage, breathing heavily. He looked at the crowd and winked at them. The crowd went insane. They were clawing and pushing at each other to get closer to the stage where Shuichi was at the moment.

_Swear to shake it up if you swear to listen. Oh were still so young desperate for attention, I aim to be, your eyes, trophy boys trophy wives._

You could barely hear the band over the screams, everyone fighting to get closer to Shuichi as he sang. He barely danced along the edge of the stage, not even touching the crowd. Yet they were acting possessed as if Shuichi was going to disappear if they didn't hold onto him.

_Applause! Applause. No wait, wait. Dear studio audience I've an announcement to make…_

Shuichi, casually shook his head and smirked and he crouched down to get as close to eye level as he could with the crowd, he looked at the lucky fans in the crowd blessed enough to be right in front of where he was singing and looked them straight in the eyes and continued his lyrics.

_It seems the artists these days are not who you think. So we'll pick back up on that on another page._

Shuichis smile grew considerable as he reached his hand unoccupied by the microphone out into the crowd, almost instantaneously the fans grabbed onto him in an almost death grip desperate to not let him go at all costs. He could feel the nails digging into his skin but he was too high on adrenaline and his music to pay to much attention on the sensation. He laughed as he began to sing his next verse.

_And I believe, this may call for a proper introduction and well, don't you see? I'm the narrator and this is just the prologue._

As he moved his hand slightly, he kept his hand close enough to the crowd as he began to walk towards the lefts of the stage, as the crowd did almost anything possible to grab or touch as hand as he walked along the edge of the stage, taking precautions as to not loose his balance and fall of the stage, again…

_Swear to shake it up. If you swear to listen, Oh were still so young. Desperate for attention, I aim to be your eyes trophy boys' trophy wives._

Shuichi danced off and away from the crowd looking off into the distance. As He jumped toward the microphone stand and giggled. Placing the microphone in its stand and backing away from it slightly. He began waving his two index fingers in the air in time the beat and leaned closer if only slightly to the mic.

_Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen. Oh were still so young, desperate for attention. I aim to be your eyes trophy boys' trophy wives._

Hiro blared on his guitar strumming loudly with the off stage drums and Sugurus synthesizer. Playing something completely different than they were previously indulged in. Yet it was just as catchy and addicting. Suddenly Hiro stopped playing and it was Sugurus chance in the spotlight. The strobe lights began flashing in blood red surrounding Suguru in zig zags.

This went on for a few moments, until Shuichis voice melded into the newly created melody of music.

_Swear to shake it up. If you swear to listen._

_Swear to shake it up. You swear to listen._

_Swear to shake it up. If you swear to listen._

Shuichi shook his bright pink hair and wiped the sweat of his forehead from all the close proximity to all the screaming bodies. He cupped both of his hands onto the handle of the microphone. And whispered deeply and huskily into the microphone.

_Swear to shake it up, swear to shake it up._

If the crowd was insane before by now it seemed like they were close to breaking out into a riot. The screams were almost enough to make anyone ears bleed from the frequency and the length of the screams.

_Swear to shake it up if you swear to listen. Oh, were still so young desperate for attention. I am to be your eyes trophy boys' trophy wives._

Shuichi grabbed the microphone again and this time started to move backwards. He began making his way towards Hiro and soon ended up back to back with him. Leaned against Hiro and began the final verse of their song.

_Swear to shake it up if you swear to listen oh were stilll so young, desperate for attention. I aim to be your eyes trophy boys trophy wives._

Shuichi smiled laughing and waving as he finished the song. He took a bow and the crowd went wild. He huged Hiro and winked at the crowd one last time.

AN: Will probs sontinue, review with suggestions for other songs or scenarios (:


End file.
